


A Chance to Reunite

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Evoland (Video Games), evoland 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: What if Menos didn't get left in the year 1050. What if instead, he travels back to the year 1000 with Kuro and Fina. What difference could this small change make on the time cycle that governs Evoland 2?





	A Chance to Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> This entire fic is a giant what if scenario. Ceres mentions how the project was damaged slightly, that the damage might cause a small change to the cycle. What if this is the start of that small change?

It was time to leave this horrid twisted future they had found. The trails it took to gain the Stone of Time were over and the horrendous smell of 'smug' would not soon leave their noses, even on this deserted island. Fina was just happy the old professor was right about the Magi ruins here, she was overly eager to return to her village. Menos looked at the glowing magilith, still not trusting the ancient monument after it had unfairly pulled him from his own time and away from his people in their hour of need. Kuro was the first to step towards the glowing pillar, he cast Fina a hopeful look as she steps forward to read the inscription. Menos remains back for a moment before also standing closer to the magilith, wanting to insure that we has taken this time rather than attempting to avoid it. A bright light engulfs the trio once more and pulls them into the swirling vortex.

“Gaahh!” an unfamiliar woman screams at the sudden appearance of the trio.

“Huh?” Fina and Kuro jump up and back and turn to the unfamiliar voice, “Ah! Menos!” Fina yells in terror, “What happened to you!? You turned into a woman!” 

“M-Menos?” the woman shakes her head, “No, my name is Velvet. That name sounds familiar though. Who are are you? Wait, you came out of the magilith!” Her eyes suddenly grew nearly as wide as the large glasses sitting on her nose, “How did you do that?!”

Fina shakes her head, “Velvet? Oh, sorry. Uh, it's a long story. Hey, um, odd question. What year is it?”

Velvet takes a second to readjust her glasses before answering, “999 but only for a short while longer. The new year and millennium is going to fall on the 50th year of the Empire's victory over the Demons.”

“Oh thank goodness,” Kuro breathes in relief.

“We did it Kuro!” Fina shouts in victory, “We're back in our own time. We have a chance to change the future and the stop the Great Disaster! Thank goodness indeed!”

“What disaster?” Velvet questions confused then suddenly gasps with an idea, “You two must be Magi!” she suddenly states as she pulls out a book, “I've been studying them my whole life. There are theories that the magiliths were used for time travel, and if what you say is true, then the theory is correct. Oh, I can't believe this!”

Kuro shakes his head, “Wait a second, Velvet, we aren't Magi.”

Fina nods in agreement, “We're just humans. Well, humans and a d-” she suddenly gasps in horror, “Oh no! Menos! Where is he? Don't tell me he got trapped in the future!”

“Oh... my head....” a deep growl sounds out from behind the magilith as Menos rises to his feet, “Time travel... what a headache....” he groans then turns to face his friends and new comer, “Who are you?” 

“Menos!” Fina chirps happily, “Thank goodness, you came here as well.”

“Ahh!” Velvet screams again and backs up, “A D-d-demon! D-don't eat me!”

Menos groans and cross his arms, “I am not going to eat you. Demons do not eat Humans. Who started that rumor anyway?”

Fina suddenly jumps between them, “Wait, wait, Velvet. He's a nice Demon. He's helping us. Look, like I said, it's a really long story and I'm not sure how much time we have. Can I explain once we get back to the main land?”

Velvet either failed to hear Fina or was simply ignoring her as she tried to process the large purple Demon in front of her. Menos, why was that name familiar? Surely she read it somewhere. And his hair was such a strikingly bright blue, his right horn broken off, the stone collar around his neck, maybe a picture instead? Her face suddenly brightens in realization, “Menos, Prince of Demonia! General and heir to the throne! That must be you. Oh, this is amazing! This day keeps getting better and better! Do you have any idea how many thousands of pages have been written about your disappearance? And yet here you stand right before my very eyes!”

“I beg your pardon?” Menos inquires, giving Velvet a confused look, “My disappearance? I have not gone anywhere,” Something suddenly clicks in his mind, “What... what year is this?”

“999,” Kuro quickly answers, “The year Fina and I are from. Listen, Velvet. I don't mean to be rude but Fina is right, we don't have time to stand and talk. You can come with us and we'll explain on the way. We need to get back to the main land, can you help us?”

Velvet looks towards Kuro and nods, “Yes, of course I'll help you. You came out of the magilith, you can count on my help! But, we'll need to get past the pirates who captured me first.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Menos hold still will you!” Fina growls as she tries to tug the robe over the much larger being, “You know we can't let anyone see you here. I don't want to think what they might do to you!”

Menos once more manages to struggle away from the persistent green haired woman, “This is a horrid disguise and will not work! You can clearly see my intact horn under the hood. It does not fully hide this wretched stone collar. I will look suspicious walking around shrouded in a cloak. And furthermore, I refuse to look like one of the sorcerers who destroyed my father's camp!”

Velvet shakes her head, “The cloak is a normal brown. In order to look like a Magus sorcerer it would need to be purple and have certain ruins on it.”

“That is not the point, Miss Velvet!” Menos growls.

“We made a deal didn't we?” Kuro questions while looking at Menos, “You help us stop the Great Disaster. And we prevent your people from being wiped out by the Empire. Right?”

Menos folds his arms and glares at Kuro, “I still do not think this silly disguise will work.”

“But if a guard sees you, you'll be tossed into the mine!” Velvet points out, “And we three would be executed for aiding a Demon. Please, Menos. It will only be for a short while.”

The Demon prince was silent for a moment as he weighs his options. Everyone was getting ready to celebrate his defeat. The destruction and enslavement of his people. And he was supposed to act 'normal' given the circumstances, “... Fine. My journey's end will justify these means” He harshly takes the cloak from Fina and does his best to cover any evidence he was indeed a Demon, “How do I look....”

“Perfect!” Fina chirps, “Right, Kuro?” 

Kuro snorts a laugh and shakes his head, “He looks like a walking potato sack.”

“He does not!” Fina counters in mild anger.

“It'll do,” Velvet answers reaching up to tug the cloak tighter and reshape the hood slightly, “Keep your eyes covered and your head low. Your eyes will give you away in an instant.”

Menos let's out a low defeated sigh, “This is quite embarrassing.... I was a proud general, a prince! And now I walk with my head low and myself covered.”

“We'll make the trip through Genova quick, okay?” Fina offers, “Just stay with us and don't do anything... well, you. Besides, I've always wanted to see the capital!”

As Fina and Kuro head into the city, Velvet looks at Menos and offers him a reassuring smile, “Don't worry. Everyone will be too busy to notice you.” Menos didn't give an answer as he, reluctantly, enters Genova with his head down and shoulders rolled forward.

The circumstances became even worse within the city, with everyone cheering and celebrating, Menos felt ready to bite his own tongue off in an effort to stay silent. Tracking down the meddlesome children proved to be a headache in its own right. But, with the Prophet still a child in this time period, they had little choice. At last they were able to get inside the abandoned jail and track down the meddlesome child. Kuro's title of Great Destroyer proving to be nothing more than title given by an upset child. 

“Can I please take this ridiculous outfit off now?” Menos questions as they chase the child prophet through yet another door.

Fina shakes her head, “Not yet, just in case.”

“That's all the energy from here,” a female voice speaks from behind the door.

“Just a bit more... just a tiny bit more,” a male voice speaks in determination, “We're so close.”

“H-Hey!” the child prophet speaks, “What are you doing in my base! Why is everyone getting in today? Get out!”

“Who are you?” the male voice asks.

The child prophet suddenly gulps as he gets a good look at the intruders, “Ah! D-demons! Don't eat me! Please!”

“Hey!” a second female voice speaks, “He asked you a question.”

“Yeah, so answer him!” the first female voice demands.

“Demons?” Menos whispers, “Down here? But, who?”

“Kuro! We have to help that kid,” Fina speaks and without a second thought the foursome slams through the door, “Hold it right there!”

The child and the trio of demons jump and turn to face them, “Great Destroyer!” The child cries out as he ducks behind the humans, “Help me!”

The male Demon looks up from the child to Kuro, “That's your Great Destroyer? Another weak human?”

Menos steps forward, his piercing yellows eyes shining from under the cloak, “Wait... is that you?” he tosses the hood off, “Can it be? Yes, it must be! You're alive!” he calls out in relief, “Thank the stars above! The three of you are alive!”

“What the?!” The female Demon wearing a red hat jumps, “Plum! Look! It's another Demon.”

The other female wearing a purple hat looks up as well and jumps, “A Demon! Working with humans? Wait, hold on... Cherry is that? No! Impossible! Who are you!?”

“It can't be!” the male demon hisses, the trio looking as though they had just seen a ghost as they slowly back up, “No. It's a spirit! Come to haunt us! Return from whence you came spirit!”

Menos steps back looking hurt, “No! I am not a spirit! I am real! It is me, Lord Menos!”

“EVERYBODY! FREEZE!”

Everyone, both human and demon jump at the loud voice and turn to find a trio of agents suddenly blocking one door but with their back to them, “Hey? Where did they go?” One of them questions.

“Behind us! It's an ambush!” The agent with green hair suddenly speaks up turning around.

The blue haired and purple haired agent turn around as well. The blue haired agent speaks, “I knew they were dangerous. But no one can escape us because we are-!”

The trio of agents spin in a multitude of circles before striking a pose, “The Imperial Special Forces!” 

Their display was unimpressive to say the least, everyone present was staring at the trio of agents completely dumbfounded. The unnamed male demon speaks up with a growl already sick of the agents' charade, “Cherry. Plum. Let's get out of here. We have no time for these humans or that hallucination.”

“Wait!” Menos calls after them and gives chase, “Come back! I order you to stop! Plum! Cherry! Come back here!

“Menos!” Fina calls out giving chase which in turn prompts Kuro and Velvet to chase after them.

“Hey!” the blue haired agent shouts, “I said freeze!”

The young Prophet suddenly puffs up, blocking the agents path, “Go Great Destroyer! I'll handle these guys!”

Out of the jail and onto the rooftops Kuro, Fina, Menos and Velvet chase Cherry, Plum and their leader. Cherry turns and sneers at their pursuers, “Persistent pest! Plum! Go on without me. I'll catch up.”

“Watch yourself!” Plum calls back as her and their leader run off.

“Stop!” Menos calls out, “Let me explain!”

Kuro runs to the spear point once more, “I'm sorry Menos. We don't have much of a choice. Those three tried to get a Guardian to attack Fina's village. And if they are the ones who set off the Great Disaster, we have to stop them.”

“Solid Snail,” Menos pleads as they give chase, “Please, don't hurt them. Cherry, and her sister Plum. They were just trainees in the Demonia guard when I last saw them. They were good friends with my son. I fear their leader might be....” distraught, he shakes his head, “No, please no. Don't be.... ”

It didn't take long for Kuro to chase Cherry into a dead end. Cherry turns around and faces against her pursers with a giggle, “I think that's enough of a warm up!”

“Cherry!” Menos growls, “I order you to stop this instant!”

“Who are you to give me orders, you traitor!” Cherry snaps back, “Whoever you are! I see you have one horn left! I'll give you a matching broken pair so everyone knows! Everyone will know that you would choose Humans over Demons!” 

Menos had enough of this talk and disrespect, “I order you as Lord Menos!” He growl back and tears the cloak off of himself, “I am Menos Demonia! As your prince I order you to stand down!”

Cherry steps back in slight disbelief, “Lord Menos?” Her eyes then narrow followed by her charging an attack, “Lair! Lord Menos died! Fifty years ago! You are not him! You are not my prince! You are someone in a disguise!”

“I am who I say I am!” Menos snarls back shaking one fist.

“Then prove it!” Cherry counters, “Lord Menos! If that is who you really are. Prove you are him! Prove to me you are the fierce General of Demonia!”

Kuro draws his sword as Fina and Velvet ready themselves for a fight, “I'm sorry Menos,” Fina speaks, “But we have to fight.”

“Please then,” Menos pleads as he readies himself, “Show her mercy.”

The battle was quick. Cherry was fast on her feet and able to bounce like a pogo stick all around and fire her energy attacks with true aim. But with all her speed and strength, it was not enough to overcome the odds and she soon falls. However, before Fina could land the final blow, Menos blocks her path, taking the powerful wind attack against his back.

“Stop! Fina! Enough! She's had enough!” Menos calls out before knelling next to Cherry, “Cherry, can you hear me?”

The young demon was out of breathe, crouched down on all fours and groans in pain, “How... how is that possible. You can't be....” She lifts her head and her yellow eyes meet with Menos', “My lord.... Lord Menos.... The strong. The fierce. The... kind. You're alive? But the attack.... How?”

“It is a long story,” Menos answers, “Can you stand?”

Cherry lowers her head and sobs, “I'm sorry, Plum. I'm so sorry. I wasn't,” she shakes her head, “we were not strong enough, to stop him. But the four of you, please. Do what we couldn't. I only ask that you show him mercy.” She whimpers, “He's been alone for so long. But you are, surely, my lord. You are strong enough. You can stop him. Stop his madness. Please, help him. He's all alone....” Menos doesn't answer but instead scoops Cherry onto his back.

Fina steps back watching Menos, “What the heck are you doing!”

“Repaying a debt,” the large demon answers as he grabs the cloak and tosses it back over himself and Cherry, “Cherry, can you hear me still?”

“Yes... Lord Menos...,” she answers weakly, “Thank you. Fifty years you've been gone.... It's... it's been horrible....”

“Save your strength,” Menos replies then turns to his friends, “We need to find Plum and...,” he pauses in thought, “Their leader. As well as get Cherry somewhere safe.”

“You're bringing her with us?!” Fina shouts in disbelief.

“Is that a problem, Miss Fina?” Menos challenges as he casts a glare at Fina.

Fina quickly ducks behind Kuro, “No... no problem....”

“Come on let's hurry and find them,” Velvet states, “They're probably long gone by now.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the way towards the mines, Menos veers from the path and heads for the side of the imposing mountain causing his friends to slide to a halt and follow him. Fina calls to him, “Hey! Where are you going? The entrance is over here.”

Menos doesn't answer but finds what he is looking for, a small crevice large enough to offer shelter. He kneels near the crevice and allows Cherry to slowly slide off his back. She let's out a soft groan and slowly limps into the crevice and collapses on her back, “Thank you, my lord.” she speaks softly.

“Sit up,” Menos orders in a caring tone as he gently readjusts her to sit with her back against the wall, “I hope we will not do the same to your sister.”

Cherry looks at him weakly, “Plum... is more protective... then I. Please... have mercy on them.” 

Menos nods then takes his cloak and covers Cherry with it, “Stay here. Rest, I will return once we stop the others.” He turns back to his human friends before heading past them, “Come on, let's go.”

Inside the mines, the smell of gunpowder fills the air, several guards were knocked flat on their faces, and the demon slaves were knelling and covering their heads in fear. “What happened in here!” Fina suddenly yelps and runs towards a guard.

Menos looks around in shock of seeing his people enslaved, bound in place and together with a series of locks and chains around their ankles, wrists and necks, similar to the one still fasten around his own neck, “Enslaved... I... did not want to believe it.”

An imperial guard groans as Fina gently shakes him, “Terrorist, bombs... ugh....”

One of the demon slaves suddenly shout, “You were wrong old man, admit it! Those explosions, they aren't coming for us! The rumors of the Royal Family are not true.... We are doomed!”

“This way,” Kuro quickly orders as he rounds the corner, “I think I hear Plum and their leader.

Plum and her leader were indeed standing on a near by ledge, the female looking very worried, “But... they will all die? Is that what you want?”

Her leader narrows his eyes, “They are demons no longer. They are as weak as the humans who enslaved them.”

“Very well,” she answers with a sigh, “I will do as you order.” She turns and jumps seeing Kuro, “We got company!”

“Stop!” Kuro orders as he approaches them.

Plum sneers at them then shuffles away upon seeing Menos, “You! Again?”

“It's just a hallucination, Plum,” the male demon growls, “We shouldn't have eaten that mushroom stew.”

“Let me deal with them,” Plum request.

“As you wish,” her leader replies and vanishes.

Menos steps forward and faces Plum, “Halt! I order you to stop this at once. Do you have any idea what you are doing? You are going to kill them!”

Plum looks pass Menos focusing on Kuro, “If you are here, then that means my sister Cherry....” her eyes harden in anger, “You will pay for this!” reaching into her pockets, Plum begins to launch a series of bombs at them, each explosion causing the mine to shake and rumble.

She was too high up on the ledge, forcing the foursome to dance around and dodge the various explosions, Kuro quickly catches on that he could bat them back towards her with his sword. After a few moments, Plum takes a heavy hit, and drops to her knees, “Who are you! You are not one of those weak humans....” She stumbles back to her feet not noticing that her bomb bag had fallen, “I will not die here! I still need to help my prince satisfy his need for revenge!” With a quick hop, she rides a mine cart deeper into the cavernous mines, “I'm sure we'll see each other again soon....” she calls out as she escapes.

“'My prince'?” Menos questions as she flees. His eyes suddenly go wide in terror, “No! It was him! Solid Snail! We have to hurry! We have to find Plum and find out where their leader has gone!”

Velvet blinks watching Menos' panic, “What's gotten into him all of the sudden?”

Kuro shudders, “I have a bad feeling about this. Wait for me Menos!” he cries out and hops into the mine cart train as well with Fina and Velvet hot on his heels. The mines seemed needlessly complicated, the tracks twist and turn in all sorts of directions and at one point they lost track of where North was. Upon finding a large crate of TNT, they were able to blast through the final barrier and corner Plum in a dead end.

She jumps at the explosion and turns to face them, “So, followed me here, hmm? What are you trying to accomplish?”

“And what are you up to exactly?” Velvet counters.

Plum let's out a laugh, “Do I look like an idiot to you? Do you really think I'm going to tell you our plans? Do I look like I'm going to launch into a monologue and tell you everything?”

Velvet smirks, “You don't have a plan do you?”

“OF COURSE WE HAVE A PLAN!” Plum shouts in aggravation, “But I'm not going to tell you about it. Do I look stupid enough to give you enough information to stop us?”

Fina looks towards her friends, “I don't know about you, Kuro, but I think she's bluffing.”

“I agree,” Velvet answers with a nod

“I AM TELLING YOU WE HAVE A PLAN!” Plum rages once more.

Menos narrows his eyes, “I doubt that.”

“Shut up you hallucination!” Plum snaps back, “Ugh, great, I'm arguing with a spirit produced by bad mushroom stew.”

“I am not a spirit!” Menos answers with a shout, “I am Lord Menos! Son of King Arthus! Prince of Demonia! I am your prince and I order you to stop this madness! Now, tell me! Your leader, what is his name!?”

Plum huffs, “You are not my prince! You are nothing more than spoiled stew! My mind is trying to play tricks on me. So shut up while I deal with these humans!” She turns to address Fina again, “Okay, I'll reveal and eensy bit of our plan.”

Velvet steps forward, “We're all ears. And do try to make is sound convincing, or we won't think it's a real plan.”

“We are collecting Magi energy to get into Professor Giro's lab,” Plum answers with a proud smile.

Velvet's eyes go wide, “The Professor Giro? The one who lived when the Emperor ruled the land? The one who rediscovered ancient Magi secrets to build a weapon of immeasurable power?”

Plum steps back and narrows her eyes at her, “You know too much already.... Far too much! I won't say another word. And I'll shut you up too.”

Velvet turns to address her friends, “Okay. They do have a plan, and it doesn't sound good at all.”

The fight started with a bang, Kuro tossing bombs at Plum as she hops and dances around the small room before finally getting a good look at what was being thrown at her, “Hey! Those are my bombs! Give them back!”

“Not a chance!” Kuro answers with a growl.

“You think you have a choice?” Plum questions with a laugh and she lands on top of Kuro, knocking the wind out of him and snatching her bomb bag back. The fight continued, forcing the four heroes to dodge her bombs once more. Fina and Velvet did what they could to try and slow her down but Menos was reluctant to fight another of his own kind. One well placed sword swing and a bomb was launched back into Plum, exploding on impact with her. The young demon cries out in pain and collapses to the ground clutching at her wound.

“Velvet! Stop! We won!” Menos darts to Plum and quickly scoops her from the ice attack then settles her back on the ground.

Plum groans in pain and pushes herself away from Menos, “You... you really are strong. I see how you managed to defeat Cherry. My dear sister, I understand what she wanted... the moment she died.”

Fina steps forward, “Cherry wanted to stop your boss from sparking the great disaster.”

Plum breathes heavily for a moment, “Yes.... We should have stopped him from the beginning. We should have never allowed this madness to take over him. Given up on this revenge that will only continue this cycle of violence. But who are we to make such a decision. It is our duty to obey him.”

“You are wrong,” Menos speaks as he knells next to her, “You have free will. You and your sister. And Cherry is still alive. Come with us, I will take you to her.”

Velvet steps forward, “Exactly as he said, you shouldn't have to obey anyone.”

Plum groans, “...that is not what I was taught. Had I been stronger... but you! You are strong enough to stop him.” She suddenly feels a strong hand on her left shoulder causing her to look up. The defeated look in her eyes lock onto Menos, “No... how? That...” she hisses in pain again, “Fifty years ago. The camp was destroyed. You died. Lord Menos,” she reaches up with one hand and places it on his arm, “Our strong but caring commander. Prince... no, King of Demonia. You... you are real? You're alive?”

“It is a long story Plum,” he answers, “Please, your leader, do not tell me....”

Plum bows her head, “You already know. I know you do. Please, my lord, he has suffered so much over these years. Please don't be angry for his actions. Please, do not hurt him.”

Fina steps forward, “We'll stop him with your help! Come with us.”

Plum shakes her head, “I cannot help you. It is too late for me. Cherry, I'm sorry.”

“You are coming with us,” Menos moves and scoops Plum into his arms, “I'll take you to your sister. She is hurt but alive. And we will handle your leader.” 

Plum winces again holding one hand over her wound and looks towards Menos. She takes a moment to place one ear against his chest, “Your heart still beats. You... are not a specter. Lord Menos... thank you....” she groans heavily and seemingly collapses in his arms.

Kuro hurries out of the mine leading the way once more, “Come on, we don't have much time.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They make a quick detour to where Cherry was hidden, Menos gives a short whistle which is answered with a similar one. Cherry emerges from the cloak and gasps sharply at the sight of her sister. “Plum!”

The demon in question flutters her eyes open at her name, “Cherry? Is that you?”

“What happened to you!” Cherry speaks in alarm as Menos gently lays Plum next to her.

Plum smirks still breathing heavily, “Humans... stronger then they look.” The cloak was suddenly tossed over the both of them as the group leaves for the lab.

Cherry sticks her head back out and calls after them, “Please! I beg of you! Show him mercy!” Menos looks over his shoulder and nods as they dash out of sight leaving the sisters to comfort each other and heal.  
~*~*~*~*~*~

The scene was eerily silent as the approach the heavy metal door. Only the wind was blowing around the surrounding mountains. But there was no one to be found. An uneasy shutter runs down Menos' spine as he looks around, his heart was pounding, the collar on his neck felt tighter as he prayed and hoped that Cherry and Plum's leader would not come. He wasn't sure if his heart could take it.

Velvet approaches the door and nods, “No doubt about it. This is the door to Professor Giro's laboratory. It's been described in a number of authenticated documents dating back to the Empire. But despite numerous attempts, no one has gotten inside.” She turns back to the door and smiles, “I can't help but wonder what secrets lie within this Infamous Lab!

“Hey,” Fina speaks up walking to one side of the door, “I have an idea, why don't we just dig here? Why break down a heavily secure door when you can take a shortcut.”

Velvet shakes her head, “If only it was that easy. Several tunnels have been dug out but every time they all ran into a ridiculously strong black metal. It would appear this door is the only way in.”

“Precisely!” a now all to familiar voice growls from behind them. In unison they jump and turn as the lead demon walks into view, “And here I thought no one else cared about Professor Giro. I underestimated you. You are quiet well informed human.”

Menos takes several steps back staring at the demon, “No, please. Let this be a bad dream. Do not be him. Please.”

The demon briefly looks at Menos with a snarl and takes a step back, “What are you still doing here? Why do you continue to haunt me?

Velvet takes several steps towards the demon, capturing his attention, “And you seem to know quite a bit yourself. Who are you, pray tell?”

The demon turns his back on them as a sinister grin crosses his face, “I... am your worst nightmare!”

“Uh,” Fina speaks up as she walks forward, “No, I have to disagree with you there. In my worst nightmare, I wake up in a pink dress surrounded by mushrooms who think I'm their princess!” the human then shivers, “Why does it always have to be mushrooms.” In unintentional unison, the others turn and give Fina a bizarre look

The lead demon then jumps as his eyes grow wide and shouts, “IT COULDN'T BE!” He walks towards Fina for a better look, “I remember you! You were with my father, fifty years ago, the day the Empire attacked us! You are the reason they found us! My father trusted you and you betrayed him! You are the reason they all died!”

“Your father?” Fina asks in confusion looking between the demon and Menos, “You mean, Menos? That means you are-”

“Reno!” Menos suddenly shouts and walks towards him, “My son! I did not want to believe that this was your doing. I am so thankful to see that you are alive! But, Son, why are you doing this? Please, you must stop this!”

“Stay back!” Reno snarls in anger, stopping Menos in his tracks, “Get away from me!” he turns to face Kuro and Fina, “You humans, how have you not aged in fifty years? No doubt thanks to the magic of your sorcerers! And you!” He looks back to Menos, “You are just a magic trick aren't you! Conjured by the sorcerers to play tricks with my mind! It will not work on me! Finally, I can avenge my father's death!”

“I am no magic trick! I am me!” Menos answers, “Reno! Son! It is me! Your father, Menos! I am alive. I know it's hard to believe. But, please, Reno, why are you doing this? You must stop!”

“Shut up!” Reno growls, “Specter! Magic Trick! Hallucination! Which ever one you are! My father is dead! My friends, my family, they are all dead! Do you hear me!?” 

Fina walks towards Reno and tries to explain, “No, you're wrong. Your father, Menos. He is alive! He is right here.”

“LIAR!” Reno shouts in anger and denial, “You disappeared with him that day!”

“It's the truth!” Fina answers, “When the Great Magus attacked, we were transported far from here. Very far from here in fact. It took all this time for us to get back.”

Menos slowly walks towards Reno once more, “Son. She is speaking the truth. I have been looking non stop for a means to get back to you. I am here now. Stop this madness, I beg of you.”

Reno breathes deeply looking between Fina and Menos before taking a few steps away from them and shakes his head, “If only.... If only I could believe you. I wouldn't have had to do the things I've done,” A distraught looks crosses his face as he turns his back on them, holding one hand to his head, “Oh, what have I done...?”

Velvet then speaks up, “It's not too late. You can still stop.

Reno turns back to face them, “But it's too late....Cherry. Plum. How will I avenge you if I abandon my cause now! If I stop now, your deaths will be in vain. Everyone's deaths, everyone who died to protect me, it will be in vain.

“Cherry and Plum are alive. Your father is alive. We are telling the truth,” Velvet continues and presses one hand against Menos' arm, “Look, he's alive, he's right here.”

Reno shakes his head, “I wish I could believe you. But I will never trust a human! I am done dealing with you!”

Kuro and Menos move in unison, chasing Reno down as he heads towards the opposite side of the clearing, “Reno. My son. Fifty years, all alone. I do not want to imagine what you have been through. Listen to me, I am real. I am alive. Your father is right here. You can come help us.” Menos reaches out with his right hand and moves to place it on Reno's shoulder, “How can I prove to you I am who I say I am?”

Reno turns and swats Menos' hand away. He glares at the foursome with a look of pure hatred as a mad smile crosses his face, “I don't know who are. But I know exactly who you are not! My father will be avenged!” 

The sky suddenly turns dark as a ring of glowing energy orbs surrounds them. Reno vanishes then appears inside the circle and laughs madly. Kuro swings his sword at the insane demon but Reno seems to vanish back outside of the circle just before the sword hits. Next, three orbs of energy erupt from Reno's hand and dance towards them causing the humans and demon to scatter to the edges of the ring. Menos looks around stunned at the sight, “He has grown strong in my absence. Is this pride or fear building in my chest?”

This encounter quickly turns bloody. Reno proved to be too fast to be hit directly but Kuro was able to bat some of the energy orbs back to their maker. Velvet tried to freeze the mad prince in place but only froze the grass. Fina couldn't land a single hit, Reno was too swift for her wind attacks. Menos proved useless, paternal instinct overrode the fight for survival. The large demon could be heard begging and pleading for Reno to stop, that he couldn't bring himself to harm is only son and child, but his every word went unheard.

After Kuro was able to return several energy orbs, Reno plants himself in front of the laboratory door and summons the orbs of energy back to him. With a growl followed by a shout, he felt the Magi Energy he had absorbed rush through every fiber of his being, increasing his speed and strength. Reno hovers just above the ground, and without a word he continues the onslaught. At times multiplying himself as he and his clones swings powerful punches and fire painful energy balls at his opponents. 

Kuro proved to be the only one able to get close enough to return the damage Reno was dishing out. Shouts of pain echo from both human and demon as they trade blow after blow. At last, Kuro finally knocks Reno to the ground. The demon prince bounces, lands face down and struggles to push himself back up. The rush of battle flows through the human as he raises his sword and charges at Reno once more. 

“Solid Snail! Stop!” Menos didn't even give Kuro a chance to retract his attack on Reno. With the powerful force granted to him by manna, Menos swings one fist into the ground and launches Kuro away from Reno. The unsuspecting human goes flying into the cliff side and lands hard, the force of the impact momentary knocking him silly.

“Kuro!” Fina shouts in alarm as she rushes to help him.

Reno groans in defeat, his entire body ached, “How! How are you humans stronger then me! How do you always defeat us time and time again! You're physically weaker, you live shorter lives then us. It's not fair!” Resting on one knee, Reno lifts his head and locks his eyes on Menos, “Why are you still here specter! Why are you haunting me!? Leave me alone! I know what I've done! I've lost everything. I lost everyone! My friends! My family! My home! I have failed to avenge them! Let me be with them. What will make you go away?!” 

Menos kneels down next to Reno and gently scoop his son into his arms, “My son. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I left you alone, for fifty years. I was caste away when you needed me most. Please forgive me.” He takes one hand and gently strokes Reno's vibrant red hair, “Please, stop this madness. It will only cause your destruction.”

Reno shakes his head, even his voice was still the same. The protective, firm, yet gentle hold from so many years ago was all too familiar, “ No... it can't be... You're dead!” he wheezes out and weakly tries to free himself, “You're dead! The sorcerers! How are you alive? It can't be you. Father!” Reno starts to weep, “You're not him! You can't be. Who are you? Oh, what have I done. Cherry. Plum. I'm so sorry. I could not longer think straight! Forgive your mad prince.”

“It's me, Son. Your father. It's Dad,” Menos speaks in a soft reassuring tone and continues to gently stroke Reno's bright red hair, “Rest now. Rest easy,” Menos softly sings, “The Sun is down. The moon is rising. Sleep my son. The stars are shining. Sleep soundly, beneath their gleam. I will be right here. I will watch over you, always. I will watch over you into the dark of the night. I'll be right here, when the Sun comes back up.”

“No.... No!” Reno whimpers and stops his weak resistance, “How do you know that song? How do you know that lullaby? That's my father's lullaby! He sung it to me, every night when I was little. Whenever I couldn't sleep. How do you know that song?! I must be losing my mind! You are not him! My father is dead!” 

Menos simply continues to comfort his son and begins rubbing his hand along Reno's back as he continues to sing, “Let your worries melt away. The stars will carry them away. The moon is watching us up high. It is time to sleep. Do not be afraid, my son, do not be afraid. I will stay right here by your side. I will guard you through the night. The moon and I will watch over you throughout the night. I will be right here. I will remain at your side. I will stand guard until the Sun comes up once more.”

“Stop!” Reno cries out as tears start to fall, “Stop, please, I beg of you! Whoever ever you are!” he sniffles and shakes his head, “Dad... I'm sorry. Please. You're gone. You're dead. No one ever found you. I'm sorry for what I've done! Please! Understand, I lost everything. What was I to do...? What have I done...? I'm sorry Dad.... I'm so sorry.....” His body quivers with each breathe as the distraught demon slowly turns to look at Menos, his yellow eyes matching his father's perfectly. Menos doesn't speak, only offering his son a reassuring smile along with soft, patient eyes. Reno knew that look, that gaze, that smile all to well. He had last seen it nearly fifty years ago, when his father returned from being captured, “Dad...,” he slowly speaks, “You... you're alive? You're alive.... How? You can't be.”

“It is a long story, my son,” Menos answers pulling Reno tight against him as he fights to hold back his own tears, “I thought I had lost you for good.”

“Dad,” Reno whimpers and presses himself against Menos, able to hear his father's heartbeat “I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I... I....”

“Shh....,” Menos speaks softly, “I know. Cherry and Plum told me. It's okay. I'm here. We're together again. Save your strength. I won't leave you. I promise.”

Reno groans again, the fighting and running having finally caught up with him, “Dad....” Relief washes over the young prince and he passes out in Menos' arms.

“Reno!” Menos speaks in alarm, “Son!” He quickly places Reno on the ground and holds one ear to his chest, checking for any signs of life.

“The door!” Velvet suddenly speaks as the heavy metal door begins to glow and flash. The frame quivers and shakes as the locks finally give way, “It opened!”

“What? How?” Fina and Kuro look up at the door momentarily ignoring Menos, “No, now anyone can get inside!” she groans.

Menos was too busy listening to Reno's heartbeat, the fierce demon sighs in relief upon hearing it then looks up towards the door, “The weapon is in there, correct?”

Velvet nods and pulls out another book, “The Magi energy Reno was collecting, it must have been released when... um,” she looks over to Reno's passed out form unsure if he was alive or not.

“He's unconscious,” Menos answers, “But alive. Barely.” Without a second thought he scoops Reno into his arms and cradles him in a protective manner “The three of you. Go ahead without me. I must tend to Reno's wounds, and check on the others.”

Velvet nods in understatement, “Yes, of course.”

“Hey, wait,” Fina quickly rushes over to Menos and tucks a red potion into his pocket, “Reno is going to need that more than we will.”

Kuro nods, “Go take care of Reno. Stay hidden. We'll come find you once we stop this thing.”

Menos returns the nod, “Thank you, my friends.” And with that he heads back to where he had left Cherry and Plum to recover.

“We're seriously going in there?” Fina whimpers, “Really?”

“We don't have much choice,” Kuro answers as he leads the way inside.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back near the mines, Cherry and Plum lay together under the cloak. Plum was sore and weaken from her fight in the mines, she never expected her own bombs to be turned on her. Cherry gently holds her twin sister close as she keeps her ears open for any signs of intruders or Lord Menos' return. The small crevice they where hiding in offered little room to move forcing both of them to lay still in hopes of not being seen. 

“Do you think...,” Plum whimpers softly, “Do you think, Reno....”

“Shh, Plum,” Cherry answers as she softly strokes her back, “Rest. Please. Lord Menos won't let anything happen to Reno. It's been fifty years, but that doesn't change the fact they are father and son.”

Plum weakly looks towards Cherry, “But... fifty years. Sis, that's a long time, even for a demon. Reno's madness... what if-” her face suddenly contorts in pain and she grasps at a wound once more, “My prince... please.”

Cherry speaks softly in an attempt to soothe her, “Plum, please, rest. You're hurt more than I am.” 

The sound of heavy fast paced footsteps causes Cherry to suddenly jerk her head up and freeze in place. Plum shifts herself slightly to look in the same direction not daring to move anymore than needed. There was a slight hum as Cherry readies an attack just encase a dastardly human had found them. The footsteps stop just beyond the cloak and a short whistle was heard.

Cherry felt her heart skip a beat as she answers the whistle, “Lord Menos! You've returned.”

Menos reaches for the cloak and pulls it away revealing himself carrying Reno's unconscious form in his arms, “We need to get deeper inside.” he simply states.

Cherry and Plum gasp in horror upon seeing Reno, “My prince! Oh no....” Plum whimpers forcing herself to one knee, “Is... is he?”

“Alive, barely.” Menos answers.

Cherry nods and turns towards the small indention, firing her charged blast into it and thus widening the opening into the cave, “We can hide in here.” She kneels down and helps Plum to her feet as Menos moves past the sisters and into the dark cavern. Plum whimpers as she's moved but with Cherry's help they reach a larger opening of the cave, lit only by a few stray strands of sunlight, “My Lord, what happened?” 

Cherry's question goes unanswered as Menos sits down and positions Reno in his lap, cradling his son in one arm while pulling the red potion from his pocket with the other. The sisters share a look then kneel before their charge and lord, Plum leaning heavily against Cherry. 

With a short pop, Menos removes the cork and cast it aside allowing the slightly sweet aroma of the potion to fill the small space. He says not a word as he gently opens Reno's mouth and pours a few drops of the red potion onto his tongue. With the same hand, Menos delicately strokes Reno's throat until a swallow is heard and the red drops disappear down his throat. The process was repeated several times until about a quarter of the potion had been swallowed but Reno still lays limp.

“Come on, Reno,” Menos softly speaks, “Come on. Wake up.” A few more drops, another assisted swallow, and Reno finally shows signs of life with a groan in pain as his eyes open slightly.

The taste, that texture, both were equally horrible. Horrid bitter medicine with a vain attempt to be made sweet, wrapped in the consistency of melted gelatin. It made Reno want to gag, but it was returning his strength, whatever it was. Weakly, he lifts one hand and places it on the bottle. Menos' eyes light up and follows Reno's cues, slowly tilting the bottle as the young prince begins to drink under his own power, “That's horrible,” he finally speaks in disgust.

“I know,” Menos answers, “But you need to finish it.”

Reno hated the idea but complies. Pressing the bottle to his lips, he swallows the remaining contents in as few gulps as he could manage. Once finished, he tears the empty bottle away from his mouth and allows it to roll across the floor, “Why does medicine always have to be so bitter....” The potion left Reno feeling groggy, he rests his head against Menos' arm as his father moves his arms to protectively hold him once more. The young prince then turns to see his loyal guards knelled before him, “Cherry.... Plum...,” he slowly speaks with labored breathes, “You're okay.”

The sisters nod, “A bit worse for wear,” Plum answers as she allows herself to sink to the floor, “But alive.”

Reno offers them a soft smile, the first they had seen in years. He continues to breath heavily as the potion begins to take effect, “You two... will not believe the dream I had.”

Cherry and Plum swap a confused look followed by Cherry addressing him, “What kind of dream, my prince?”

“I saw my father,” he answers with a reminiscing look, “He looked the same as I remember after fifty years. The exact way I last saw him. He was with those humans also. What were their names.... Snail and Fayna?” Reno shakes his head, “And another human was with him. I wonder.... I wonder why I saw him in my dream. I haven't dreamt about him in years. He sung me a lullaby,” Reno pauses in his train of thought and closes his eyes as he speaks in shame, “This madness that over took me. Maybe... maybe he was trying to stop me. Maybe he's still looking after me, after all this time,” he opens his eyes once more and sighs heavily feeling nothing but disgrace, “Cherry. Plum. I'm so sorry. I nearly killed all of us. In my lust for revenge, we almost died. I almost killed a lot of demons as well. Can you forgive me?”

“We forgive you,” Cherry answers with a smile, “And your dream. Of course your father is looking after you. Lord Menos always will.”

“We agreed to stay together, my prince,” Plum adds, “Lord Menos would hunt us down from beyond the grave if we did not protect you. And you protect us. We're a pretty good team.”

Reno nods, “Yeah, we are. But... I've been labeled as mad, surely I have. My plan failed. Maybe that's for the better. My father always spoke of peace between Humans and Demons. That seems like such a stupid idea. It can never happen. Not now, not after what the Empire did to us....” Reno's shoulders cycle up then down in time with another heavy and defeated sounding exhale, “I wonder if he's angry at me. I hope not.”

Cherry shakes her head and answers with a smile, “He doesn't look angry.”

Reno arches an eyebrow at her, “What do you mean 'he doesn't look angry'? What are you talking about....” Reno's sentence trails off as he realizes he was wrapped in someone's arms, resting in their lap with his legs hook over the other side. Whoever it was, they were very muscular, and their hold on him was gentle, firm, familiar, reassuring, and comforting. Yet, it was strong, very strong. Reno looks up to see who was cradling him, and is greeted with a loving look from his father, “...Dad?” 

“Hello, Reno,” Menos answers.

“Dad!” Reno quickly shuffles and wraps his arms around Menos, “It wasn't a dream! You're alive! How? This can't be real. But...” he breaks the embrace and pushes his hands against his father, met each time with the solid steel like muscles, “You... you are real!” with one hand he gently grips Menos' remaining horn confirming it was attached, “It is you! But how? At the bluff. Grandfather's camp. The sorcerers!”

Menos happily returns the embrace, pulling Reno tight against him, “The sorcerers did not kill me. The magilith was destroyed, and flung me far, far away. About one hundred years away to be exact.”

Reno doesn't respond at first, taking a moment to listen to his father's heartbeat, hearing the air circulating in and out of his lungs, “You're alive... I don't believe it.” He cautiously pulls away from the embrace and places his hands on the stone collar still stuck around Menos' neck, “One hundred years? In the future?” Menos nods despite Reno's confused look, “But, this collar, it hasn't rusted. Your horns haven't grown back. And it's only been fifty years. Not one hundred.”

“I do not fully understand the time shift the magiliths offer,” Menos admits, “I only know that I was flung from my father's camp after I told you to run away. I ended up in 1049, I believe Mr. Mudwell said. After several trails, Solid Snail, Miss Fina, and myself found our way to 999. Well,” he shrugs, “For Solid Snail and Miss Fina, they found their way back to 999, this is their proper time.” He pauses and looks towards the entrance for a second then back to the trio of confused looks, “Miss Velvet is the expert on Magi technology. When they come for us, I will ask her about the matter. I'm afraid I know too little to properly answer in full.”

Reno's eyes go wide, “Those humans! They didn't cause your disappearance?” Menos shakes his head. “They weren't working with the sorcerers?”

Menos shakes his head again, “No, the attack on the camp was my fault. The sorcerers followed me, not the humans,” he bows his head to them, “It is my fault we were over ran. My fault that Demonia was taken and our people enslaved, destroyed, nearly wiped from existence. I'm so sorry. Fifty years, all alone, my son. A king far before your time. I can only imagine what you must have endured.”

Reno lowers his gaze,“Anger. Revenge. Hatred,” he slowly starts, “I wanted all humans dead. I wanted them to feel the suffering their emperor had caused me. I, I was driven mad by the idea,” he then looks back up, “We sought out Magi ruins, following Professor Giro's notes. Gathering as much energy as we could to get inside and set off the weapon. In order to use that to erase humans from history. I... I even saw the demons forced into slavery as weak,” He closes his eyes tightly and clenches one fist as his body starts to shake, “My mind was so fogged by rage and vengeance. I don't even know what that weapon could have done.” Reno opens his eyes, looking at Menos and begging forgiveness, “I'm sorry Father. I'm so sorry. Peace... it-it just isn't an option anymore. I don't think I could ever trust a human ever. Not after what has happened. What I have endured.”

“It still can,” Menos speaks reassuringly, “I have a plan. I don't know if it'll work though. It... is very far fetched. And it depends on the humans I now call friend. Please, Reno. I need you to trust me on this one.”

There was a long pause before Reno answers, “I... don't have much of a choice but to trust you, Father.” He sits on the cavern floor and looks to his friends, “Plum. Are you badly wounded?”

Plum looks to her side and rubs the wound, “One of my own bombs got me. I just need time to recover. I can't move very far currently.”

“All three of you should rest,” Menos notes, “I'll keep watch. I must wait for Solid Snail and the others. They are going to deactivate the weapon. I saw the destruction is wrought. No one deserves that.” Menos grabs the cloak and lays it out on the floor, “Now, all three of you. Rest.”

Plum didn't need to be asked twice, she happily crawls onto the fabric and lays down, quickly drifting off to sleep. Cherry joins her twin sister, laying next to her and closing her eyes to sleep as well. Reno looks at the cloak reluctant to close his eyes. What if this was all a dream, and his father wasn't really here. It was a childish notion, but Reno grabs Menos' wrist and tugs him towards the fabric, “You need rest also, Dad. The body needs rest to have strength.”

Menos smiles and nods, “Right you are, Son.”

Reno smiles softly and stretches out next to Cherry as Menos lays down on the far end next to Reno. The young prince was hesitant for a moment before sliding himself closer to Menos and cuddling close to his side. His father paid no mind to the childish nature of the gesture as he wraps one arm around him and holds Reno close. After fifty years, father and son were reunited again, at least, for the moment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He wasn't sure how long they had slept, or what exactly woke him up, but something caused Menos to stir from his nap. He looks to his right seeing the still sleeping forms of Cherry, Plum and Reno. Scanning to the left, he only saw the opening to the cave and but heard nothing. No birds chirping, the wind was not blowing, it felt like an ill omen. Menos quietly stands up and and heads for the exit.

The motion does not go unnoticed. Reno stirs from his sleep after his pillow had moved, “Father?” he whispers softly, getting up to follow him. Cherry lifts her head upon hearing Reno, Plum waking up at her sister's movements. They rise to their feet as well and follow the Royal Demonia family out of the cavern.

Reno finds Menos staring off towards Professor Giro's lab, “Father? What's wrong?”

Menos turns to look at them then back towards the lab, “Do you not sense it? The air is still. The birds are silent. It is still daylight, and yet the world is not in motion, it is not showing any life.” Menos hums in thought, “I had this same feeling before the sorcerers captured me. Something, terrible is about to happen. The Earth herself is bracing for it.”

“Something terrible?” Plum ask suddenly on high alert, “Like what?”

KER-POW!

Her answer comes in the form of a massive explosion making each of them jump. The ground quakes beneath their feet knocking all four of them off balance. A large pillar of light followed by a mushroom shaped cloud rises from the lab. A massive band of smoke, clouds, and energy spreads out from the center mass devouring everything it comes in contact with

“GET DOWN! Everyone!” Menos orders as they all scramble back into the cave just in time. The massive, searing heat wave passes, filling the small space with dust and sour smelling air. After what felt like an eternity, the ground stops shaking and the dust starts to settle.

All four of them cough and choke on the foul air, “What is that smell! It's making my lungs burn!” Cherry complains.

“The weapon,” Plum answers between coughs, “It must have gone off!”

“No!” Menos shouts, “This smell. Smug! The Great Disaster!” Frantically he scrambles out of and dashes from the cave.

“Dad!” Reno shouts and him and the other two give chase, “Come back! Wait for me!”

Menos was easy to find, kneeling next to a giant crater that engulfed the entire southern portion of the continent, “It's gone... my friends.... There's no way they got out in time. Solid Snail! Miss Fina! Miss Velvet!”

Reno stares at the crater wide-eyed, “We... we almost set off that!”

“There...,” Plum looks in horror, “There was no mention of this in Professors Giro's writings! Nothing about this scale of destruction! This thing could have wiped Demonia out of the history books!”

Cherry holds one hand over her mouth, “That explosion. You could have seen that all the way to Demonia....”

“They're gone....” Menos speaks slowly, “No... you were going to help me!” He yells in anger, “This wasn't part of the plan! What higher power did I anger to cause myself this! How many more people do you planning on taking from me!”

“Menos!” 

The four demons jump in shock at the voice and turn to it's owner, “No... it can't be.” Menos spoke, “Miss Fina!?”

Indeed it was, Kuro, Fina and Velvet appeared at the edge of the crater stopping as they reach the very confused group, “Wait now, hold on a second!” Plum snaps, “You were in the lab when the explosion went off! You should be dead! There were no time traveling magiliths involved this time!”

“Give us a chance to explain, Plum,” Fina answers then turns to Kuro and Velvet, Kuro currently hanging his head in disgrace, “Well first we should get away from here. An imperial guard might show up.”

“The other side of Mayenne Bridge,” Reno quickly offers, “A boulder is blocking it. We know how to get around it. Follow us, hurry.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Solid Snail? The Great Destroyer?” Menos asks in confusion.

Kuro holds one arm and looks away in shame, “I... I don't know what came over me. It was like I had been programmed to set it off. But, if what Ceres said was true.”

“It has to be!” Velvet answers, “Everything she said matches perfectly with Magi records. So, in theory, we can remove the weapon from time.”

“That will do little to change my position,” Reno points out as he looks between the far off shore of and where the crater had formed, “What am I, what are we to do now? I cannot return home looking like a whipped dog.”

Velvet shakes her head, “It could change things very much, Reno. If the weapon never existed, then you would have no reason to search for it. It will be as if none of this ever happened.”

Cherry sighs as she looks between the crater and her sister, “But... what do we do now? Demons are still enslaved in the mine. And from what Lord Menos told us, we might not even exist in the future.”

Menos steps towards Kuro looking dead at him, “Solid Snail, did you mean what you said, when you promised to help change the future of my people. To change the tide of the Great War?”

Kuro looks up to meet with Menos' gaze and slowly nods, “I did mean it. But... even with my memories back, what few I got back, I don't recall anything about the Great War. I couldn't stop this. I caused this. What if... what if I also end up causing the demons defeat.”

Reno steps forward and slowly examines Kuro, “Well... you certainty do not look anything like a sorcerer. And you do not look like a human who served under that gold plated walking slaughter house. Dalkin, I think was his name. Cherry, Plum, do any of these humans look familiar to you?”

The sisters pause swapping a look then approach Kuro and the other humans. Cherry tilts her head, “Hmm... no. Not really. But, a lot of the humans look similar to me.”

“I don't think we crossed paths with them during the war, my prince,” Plum notes.

Reno nods then turns to Menos, “I don't think Solid Snail had a hand in our defeat.”

“Then there's a still a chance,” Menos replies, “If what Ceres said was true, we need to go to Demonia regardless to obtain that key fragment. I might still have a chance to prevent her fall.”

“But what if you can't?” Cherry ask getting a glare from Plum, “I-I mean. Think about it. You couldn't stop the weapon from going off. What if you can't change the war? What if we're going to be defeated regardless? What if you, Lord Menos, what if you get slaughtered in the War? Or any of these humans with you? What if we lose the war anyway? What then? Nothing would have changed!”

“He will not get slaughtered in the war!” Reno barks, “I still stand by that my father is the strongest of all Demons! Stronger than my grandfather and stronger than me.”

“But, if we still lose....” Cherry points out with a whimper.

Reno turns to face Menos, “You won't lose. Right....?”

Menos doesn't answer but instead approaches his son and bows his head to match his height with Reno's. In one swift motion, a clack is heard as Menos locks his left horn in Reno's right horn, his blunted right horn barely able to lock into Reno's left, “I do not know what will happen, Son. But I do know this much. I will fight tooth and nail to protect our our kingdom and home. I will do everything possible to save Demonia. Should I succeed, none of this will matter. Should I fail,” he pauses to think for a moment, “Should I fail, I will return to Demonia, be it tomorrow or fifty years ago I will return. Reno, I must now leave you with a difficult task.”

“What... what kind of task?” Reno asks fearing the answer.

“Return to Demonia,” Menos answers, “Return and rebuild. Everyone who evaded capture, evaded death has most certainty lost all hope and will to go on. The explosion was most certainly seen in Demonia. Rumor most likely spread of your plan. Tell them it didn't work. Reno, you must invigorate our people. You must have hope and give it to our people! Raise their spirits. You must be a strong leader. A kingdom is nothing with its leader. A kingdom is only as strong as its leader. I must leave Demonia in your hands for now. But I will return. One way or another I will return to your side, Reno. I promise.”

Reno swallows hard, it was a difficult task to ask indeed. He wasn't sure if he could shoulder it. For a Demon, he was still so very young. But no, he wasn't just a Demon. He was royalty. He was his people's rock, their pillar of strength, their shining light in the darkness. And he went on a mad quest instead, “I will, Father. I promise. I'll do everything I can, but you must return to us! I mourned your death for fifty years. And now that you are back, you must return to me. You must return to us as our King.”

Father and son both nod in agreement. Keeping their horns interlocked, they clasps their hands together and speak in unison, “This promise I etch with you, should I break it my horns will be removed.” With the pact tightly sealed, they break away from each other before embracing once more in a tight hug.

Reluctantly, they let go and Reno, Cherry and Plum head for the ruins of a near by pier. Plum turns before following them, “Do not worry, Lord Menos. Cherry and I will watch over Reno for you. Please, return to us soon.”

“You three watch over each other,” Menos calls back, “Demonia needs you. I will return. It may seem like weeks, maybe months, but I will.”

“I know you will Father,” Reno answers, “Please, take care of yourself. And you humans. You... nice humans. Watch over my father.”

“We will Reno,” Fina answers as the trio of demons set sail for Demonia.

Menos steps forward and watches them for a moment before turning to Velvet, “Miss Velvet. We must locate a magilith and continue on our quest.”

Velvet nods, “Of course. Just follow me. You'll be back with Reno in no time at all.”


End file.
